I'm sorry, but I don't remember you
by nessa-Fan-of-Fic
Summary: Ziva is involved in a car accident. Sure, she's fine...other than the fact that she lost her memory and has a broken arm. She might not get her memory back and Tony is the only one she feels safe with when she wakes. He helps her cope with it all.REVIEW!


"You ready for this Zi?" Tony asked as they stood in the elevator at NCIS going up to the bullpen. Tony noticed Ziva fidgeting with her fingers and her face was a little pale.

She just nodded at him looking up to meet his reassuring face, thought she couldn't fool him, he saw the nervousness in her.

Tony couldn't help but think how different this new Ziva was. He had never seen her nervous before or show these types of weak emotions, and since the accident and she'd lost her memory nothing had been the same.

"Ziva, there is nothing to be nervous about," Tony said reassuringly, him looking directly in her eyes "you'll be fine."

Ziva looked down at the floor of the elevator, she couldn't get rid of the fluttery feeling in her stomach and she hated the feeling. "That's easy for you to say." She mumbled under her breath, though Tony still heard.

Tony smiled at her sarcastic response. 'At least she still has her sarcasm' he thought to himself. Tony stepped directly in front of her and gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes to hers. "They are your family," he paused "they may not be blood but we care about you and are here for you." He said very seriously, and then his expression lightened as he grinned at her "so stop worrying."

She couldn't help but smile slightly back at him. She got that feeling again that she got every time he touched her. Her heart began to pound against her chest. The day he had come into her hospital room for the first time after the accident she had been frantic, panicking at the fact that she couldn't remember anything that had happened to her, or who she was. Several people had tried to calm her but none succeeded, though for some reason looking into his eyes, his light green eyes that were full of concern for her, she relaxed almost immediately and when he engulfed her in a hug, that he wasn't sure she'd accept, she buried her head into his shoulder sobbing in his comfort. She felt safe with him even though she had no idea as to who he was, but she couldn't help but feel right to be held in his arms.

Since that day which was two weeks ago he had been there for her, at her side almost always. For Ziva, she still felt safe with him and trusted him. With her memory gone she was confused and for some reason she could not figure out, Tony was the only one she felt comfortable with. She had become shy and would draw back into herself when around the others remaining quiet, but always close to Tony. This of course would hurt the team to see Ziva sp lost and feeling insecure around them but they knew they had to deal with it not let their hurt show when around Ziva, for her benefit or course.

"I am sorry Tony but I…I cannot help it." How can I not worry?! I know that you say we work together and we are like a family, and they care and are there for me," Ziva talked with panic and raising her voice "But as much as I would like to remember, and believe me I want to remember, but I don't! And I don't remember them, I do not remember Tony!" tears filled her eyes but Tony wiped them away before they could fall down her cheeks and then pulled her into a hug.

Deep down Ziva didn't like showing herself weak like this but all the emotions from the day she woke up at the hospital when her memory was gone, till now had her trapped. Though, Tony was there with her to help her through it. Ziva sighed out as she pulled away from his embrace slightly. Tony spoke

"Listen Zi, I know that this is completely selfish of me to ask you this but could you at least go in there and try? I know it's hard but try…for them. They just want to know you again and maybe it'll help you remember." Tony smiled at her pleading. He knew she was nervous but he also knew it was best for her to be around Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and all the other people who cared for her at NCIS. How he figured is that he'd push her to talk to them and eventually she'd warm up to them. Or at least he hoped

"Ok." She said quietly keeping eye contact with him

"Good…can I maybe get a smile Zi?" Tony asked widening his grin trying to ease her.

Ziva's lips pulled up into a weak half smile. Tony sighed and figured her wouldn't push her anymore and pulled her into another hug. "It'll be alright Ziva…I promise." Tony had given Ziva so many hugs and touches of comfort since the first day he saw her at the hospital. Not that he was complaining, he liked being that someone that Ziva confided in, but in all the almost four years Tony had known Ziva she never even allowed him to ask her if she was ok let alone offer words and touches of comfort. And that worried him, this new Ziva made her more vulnerable to being hurt, far from the kick-ass Mossad assassin he knew was deep down inside her. Even the thought of her being hurt scared him senseless.

Suddenly the elevator door opened to reveal Gibbs looking back at his two agents in an embrace. Normally Gibbs would have head slapped both of them and given them a lecture on rule number 12, but nothing in the past two weeks had been normal and Gibbs could see that the embrace that Tony had Ziva in was purely a comfort and reassuring one. It pained him to see Ziva in such a state but he wouldn't let them or anyone else see that. He had to be strong for the rest of the team.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled making both of them jump apart. Tony grinned at his boss and grabbed Ziva's upper arm and gently rubbed it once to calm her from Gibbs's yelling, as it had startled her.

Gibbs mentally scolded himself 'good work Gibbs…yelling isn't probably the best idea in her fragile stage, especially if you want her to feel comfortable around you.'

"Hey Boss." Tony said, eying Ziva to urge her to make a move to speak to Gibbs.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Ziva spoke steadily. She was just happy that she had remembered his name, thinking it would be embarrassing to have forgotten it.

"Morning Ziva." Was all Gibbs said as Ziva looked up into his eyes and just as he had done at the hospital a week ago he held his gaze staring deep into her eyes, willing her to remember.

Ziva however began to get uncomfortable by the serious, a bit intimidating gaze and broke the eye contact moving closer to Tony, as she found herself doing this every time she felt insecure or uncomfortable. Tony noticed this and placed his hand on the small of her back consoling her.

The interaction between the two agents didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs and he made a mental note to question Tony about it later but for now ignored it.

"I'm going for coffee," he said to Tony then turned to Ziva "Nice to have you back here Dav-" Gibbs stopped, having to remind himself to use her first name "umm…Ziva. Anything coming back to you?"

"No." Ziva replied and she noticed Gibbs try to repress a sigh of disappointment at her response. She wished she could remember.

"Does Abby know she'd here?" Gibbs asked addressing Tony

Tony answered 'no' then Gibbs stepped into the elevator laughing slightly knowing that Abby would kill Tony for not telling her in advance so she could decorate the place. Though it was probably best that Abby hadn't known Gibbs then thought. She might have gone a little over board with trying to welcome Ziva and possibly scare her off with all of her giddiness.

Gibbs sipped the last of his coffee as the elevator door closed. He would stop by Abby's lab first to tell her not to overdo it when she saw Ziva. They didn't want to scare off this new shy Ziva.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh to himself with no humor, "Ziva…shy, and using DiNozzo as comfort." That was the last thing he would have ever thought to see.

--

"Hey McGoo!" Tony said as they walked into the bullpen, he was grinning at Ziva making her smile back at him.

'God if she only knew what that did to me' he thought as he reluctantly turned his attention away from Ziva's smile to McGee.

The younger field agent looked up from his computer to see Tony, and Ziva standing very close to him. Surprisingly Tony almost looked protective over her. "Look who's here Probie." Tony said pulling Ziva's hand so that she was more in line of view to McGee.

"Ziva!" McGee exclaimed getting up from his desk approaching Ziva then paused seeing a weird expression on her face, and then he remembered her condition. 'She doesn't know you McGee, remember' he told himself.

McGee hadn't had a chance to see Ziva in the hospital just like Abby hadn't either. At the time of the car accident that placed her in the hospital with the loss of her memory and a broken arm he and the rest of the team had been working on a hard case. Even though they all wanted to go see Ziva the case was of great importance and couldn't be put aside so only Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony had seen Ziva. Tony, only because he was deeply concerned for Ziva and surprisingly argued with Gibbs to allow him to be excused from the case to be at Ziva's bedside. It was even more surprising when Gibbs gave in and let him go to the hospital.

Now McGee stood only feet away from Ziva as she eyed him questionably trying to search her mind for recognition, but failed.

Tony was surprised when Ziva moved forwards to McGee and stretched her uninjured arm that as not in a cast out to him.

"I take it I should remember you but I don't, sorry. But I will try my best to remember you…McGoo." She said using the name she heard Tony address the man in front of her as.

She then stepped back to Tony's side with a small smile on her face directed at the man. 'What kind of name is McGoo?' she thought to herself. Next to her she heard Tony stifle his laughter. Had she done something wrong?

McGee sighed in aggravation, glaring at Tony he moved to correct Ziva

"My name is not McGoo, its Timothy McGee."

"But…did Tony not call you-"

"Yes he did," McGee cut Ziva off and sent another daggering glare at Tony "Tony just feels the need to call me anything but my name."

"Oh sorry," Ziva apologized and blushing slightly not understanding Tony's reason for this, and then she asked shyly "can I call you Tim?"

McGee smiled at this he'd never seen her blush before. He thought it looked it looked cute on her but wouldn't dare tell her that. Even if she didn't remember anything he didn't want to risk being flung over a desk for his comment "Sure." He approved. Ziva relaxed a bit, and he added "It's good to see that you're ok Ziva…we were all worried about you when we heard about the crash, and don't worry I'm sure you'll get your memory back. It's just a matter of time.

McGee did not realize that the mention of her loss of the past was a soft spot for her to talk about, Tony did notice though. Ziva still gave the man in front of her a smiled. This McGee was nice, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would have been, she thought.

Then they all heard the elevator doors open and loud pumps and a high-pitched squeal running around the corner towards them.

"Uh-Oh." was all McGee said. Ziva was confused but apparently Tony understood as he grabbed her hand pulling her to him and spoke in her ear. "Remember how I told you about the team?"

Ziva nodded, Tony had given her a briefing on everyone at NCIS on the ride over.

"Well remember what I told you about our forensic scientist and how she was a little…over enthusiastic?"

Ziva didn't have time to respond as a very hyper, very happy Goth looking woman came running around the corner entering the bullpen.

"ZIVVVAAA!!!!"

* * *

**Hey...I'm not sure about this story but I'm gonna need you guys to tell me if you want me to continue. OK. because I'm only going to continue if you guys like it. Looking forward to reviews and reassurance about the story!!!! Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
